


Raped and Bred by the Minotaur (M/F)

by StokerFan



Category: Bestiality - Fandom, Forced - Fandom, Minotaur - Fandom, Teen pregnancy - Fandom, breeding - Fandom, forced breeding - Fandom, rape - Fandom, teen - Fandom, underage - Fandom
Genre: Bestial breeding - Freeform, Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, First Time, Forced, Forced Breeding, Loss of Virginity, Minotaur - Freeform, Pregnant, Rape, Sex, Sexual Assault, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, bull-freeform, pregnant by rape, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StokerFan/pseuds/StokerFan
Summary: While visiting a secluded island, a 15-year-old girl is caught in a trap laid by a minotaur, who uses her to sate a different kind of hunger, resulting in him leaving her with something to remember him.





	1. Chapter 1

Jenna could not believe it. 

She is hanging upside down. Something had snared her ankle. Her vision is obscured by the dress she is wearing, which is now hanging down. 

“Help!” she yells. “Could someone help me!”

She had been walking along the trails on the secluded island. She and her parents and the family servants arrived on this island via her family’s yacht. It is secluded, not like some of the other islands with resorts and beach clubs. She had been here a couple times before and often enjoyed relaxing on the beach, listening to the waves crash, or walking along the game trails and exploring the ruins. Visiting the island was a welcome respite from her busy life at home. 

She had decided to go for a walk along one of the trails. She was alone, but was not afraid as the island was uninhabited. It is not like when she was little. She is fifteen years old now, in the transition between girlhood and womanhood. 

As she was walking along, her foot caught something. She felt herself fly up for a bit and felt the blood rush into her head. She is upside down. 

She yells for help some more. Maybe her mom or dad or one of the servants would find her. 

She hears footsteps, the sound of a rope being cut.

And then she feels herself laid down on the ground. She is about to thank her rescuer, when she feels her dress being tgorn off.

“Hey!” she yells.  
She looks and sees a figure. A towering figure, at least seven feet tall, with the head of a bull, two horns emerging from the sides of the head. Coarse black fur covers his body. The exposed skin is bluish gray. The only clothing the creature wears is a loincloth around his waist.  
The teenage girl recognizes him as a minotaur- creatures with the bodies of men and the head of a bull. She had heard about them, but never seen one up close. 

“Uh, hi,” she says. She then notices only her bra and panties cover her; she instinctively covers herself.

The minotaur looks at what he caught with his trap. A human female, looking like she was not quite grown. Her skin is pale, and her hair is the color of the sun. Her eyes are blue like the water than surrounds this island. There is some fat on her face saying she is a child, and yet her hips and breasts say she is a woman. 

“You pretty,” says the minotaur. 

“Uh, thank you,” says Jenna, slowly backing away, fear creeping in.  
The minotaur rubs his crotch as he looks lustfully at the young girl. Upon seeing his perverse sight, she immediately runs away, back towards the beach where the yacht is anchored, yelling for help as she does so. Her heart races. If she can only make it to safety...

Suddenly, she is tackled, and falls to the sand, the wind knocked out of her. She feels a great weight pressing on her back. She tries to get up, but feels being pushed down.

The creature’s crotch is pressed against the girl’s back. His dick can feel her squirming against him. The male organ hardens. He picks up Jenna and throws her over his shoulder. With his long, muscular legs, he runs inland, even as the teenage girl screams. 

Jenna screams and screams, which becomes softer as her throat muscles become tired. The teenage girl is terrified. Today could be her last day alive. After what seems to be a long time due to the feelings of fear permeating her, she is suddenly thrown down on something soft. 

She looks around and sees she is inside a stone structure. The walls are made up of carved stone. The surroundings are well lit, with light coming in from a large window in the upper half of the chamber. She looks and feels around and she is on a pile of soft rags. 

She also notices that her breasts are bare; her bra must have come off during the struggle. She feels embarrassed at being topless; she had never exposed her tits to anyone, not even cute boys. 

She then feels a great weight press against her belly. She sees the creature up close and personal, now noticing a slight scar on his upper lip. The girl can smell a faint stink from his fur. 

“Please,” Jenna pleads. “Just let me go.”

The minotaur ignores her. Being so close to her, he can see she is even prettier than when he first laid his brown eyes on her on the game trail. He gazes into the teenage girl’s blue eyes. Her face is girlish, showing her innocence and her fear. He runs his fingers through her blond hair, feeling its silky texture while provoking whimpering from the girl. 

He then stares at her chest with the two bare, pale breasts. They are round and plump. The nipples are a slightly darker shade. He rubs her right breast with his left hand, feeling its softness. Beneath his loincloth, he can feel himself getting harder.  
Already feeling shame from her teenage tits being handled by this monster, she feels even further shame as the minotaur bends close and licks her tits. Tears flow from her eyes at this utter humiliation and abuse. Each lick sends shivers down her spine and puts her stomach up in knots. The licks then move from her breasts to her young face. 

After being licked all over her tits and face, she feels the minotaur’s hands go to her waist. With one yank her black lacy panties are sent flying through the air. The creature grabs the back of her knees and pushes her legs back. She feels her most intimate of places being exposed to the air. Feelings of shame overcome her, as her most intimate of places, which no person has ever seen before, is now in full view of this ugly beast.

The minotaur gets a good look at her vulva, the gateway to her femininity and her fertility. Two pale labia frame the entrance. Blond fuzz covers the area around her feminine opening. He leans his snout in for a closer look, smelling her young feminine scent. The scent of her teen pussy arouses him, further hardening his dick. He then tastes her.  
Jenna feels more and more humiliated. The shame grows and grows as the beastly tongue licks her young labia. Why her? Why is this happening to her? She just wanted to relax, and now this monster is degrading her. 

The minotaur unfastens his loincloth and drops it to the ground. The teenage girl can clearly see his penis. The male organ is purple and hugely swollen, as big as a sausage. Thick veins pulsate indicating the lustful state he is in. Below his penis is a scrotum, covered in fine black velvety fur. 

Jenna’s mind is clearly able to process the obvious. The minotaur is going to rape her.  
“No!” she yells. She is a virgin and was only learning about sex, only developing an interest in boys. And now this monster is going to force himself inside the very core of her femininity? She tries to get up, but the creature just pushes down with his hands, keeping her pinned to the ground.  
The minotaur straddles the teenage girl, placing his swollen beasthood right between her young tits. The feel of her bare flesh against his penis arouses him even more. He strokes back and forth, feeling her tittie flesh against his cock. He continues the stroking for a few seconds. 

Jenna could clearly see the deeply purple glans. The tip of the glans has a slit and a drop of clear liquid protruding from the slit. She feels disgusted as the male organ rubs against her pale skin.  
She feels the erect penis sliding down her belly, and then touching her feminine lips, the entrance to her girlhood.  
“No, please,” she cries. Her heart beats as she fears the imminent loss of her virginity. The 15-year-old girl feels the beastly glans pressing against her pussy lips. 

The minotaur’s heart races. He feels the girl’s cunt opening, causing his dick to get even harder. He had not felt this erect, this aroused in a long time. His hand is clearly no substitute for a girl.  
“Me go in you,” he says to her.

No!” she yells as she feels his glans pushing past her lady lips. Tears flow down her cheeks like a waterfall in spring, just after a snow melt. 

The minotaur thrusts his penis inside Jenna’s vagina, breaching the veil of her virginity. Jenna girlishly squeals as she feels a sharp pain in her feminine passage, and the minotaur finds it amusing. He forces himself deeper inside her young pussy, until he reaches her cervix. The thing inside her girlhood is so huge she feels it will come out of her belly.  
Jenna is being raped.

She is being raped by a minotaur.

She is no longer a virgin.

Feelings of rage, shame, and humiliation consume her. 

The minotaur pauses, enjoying the feeling of the girl’s teen pussy wrapped around his dick. She is so tight. He enjoys seeing the fear and shame in her cute face, seeing her young body twitch from his dick being forced inside her. Him being inside her feels so good. 

He slowly pulls out of her. He notices streaks of virgin blood on his cock. He grabs the girl’s hips and then thrusts back into her vagina, inciting another squeal. 

Jenna feels more pain- physical and emotional- as this creature thrusts his male organ in and out of her twat. The teenage girl cries for mercy as she squirms. She endures more and more of his forceful thrusts as she hears him grunt in pleasure and lust. She tries to shift her body so that she can get clear of the minotaur and his raping penis, but has her pinned down. 

The beast’s pleasure only increases as he continues his pile driving thrusts. The smooth silkiness of her blond hair, the warmth of her pale skin, her feminine scent, her appearance of a girl in the transition to womanhood, and the pounding of her fists in her futile attempts to get him off her all serve as a garnish to her hot tight teen pussy being wrapped around his dick. He again squeezes and licks her young tits. The thought of a minotaur calf sucking on the nipples arouses him even further, making him harder. He grunts louder and he thrusts into her harder. 

Jenna cries and screams as the minotaur continues his sexual assault of her teenage cunt. Waves up pain travel from the core of her femininity and up her spine. She can barely see as her tears cloud her vision. She could feel his testicles slapping against her. 

“Me feel good,” says the minotaur.

And he feels better as he continues raping her young pussy. Her resistance to his rape of her just magnifies the pleasure. The beast continues pounding away at the girl’s pussy. He feels his pleasure, his excitement, concentrating towards his crotch, like a lens focusing light. He grunts louder and louder with each cycle of pull and thrust. The minotaur is consumed in lust, lust that drives his beasthood into her feminine depths. Thoughts of her belly swelling with his calf magnifies his lust even more, increasing the pressure in his swollen, throbbing dick. 

Jenna knows what is going to happen, knowledge that terrifies her to her very feminine core. Her vision clears as her blue eyes have no more tears to shed. She can see the minotaur’s monstrous cock disappearing and reappearing out of her tiny pussy, a nightmarish sight that is so perverse.  
The minotaur can feel the pressure in his dick reach climax. His heart beats rapidly. Sweat had drenched his fur. He grunts louder and louder as he continues his raping thrusts, slamming into the teenage girl with brutal force.

  


He is finally at his breaking point.

He draws back until the tip of his glans is just kissing her labia, and then he slams his penis into her vagina with full force. He grunts loudly in pure pleasure as his beasthood erupts, sending his minotaur sperm past her cervix and into her teenage womb. He continues thrusting into her as he ejaculates thick wads of seed into her no longer virgin twat over and over again. This is the best feeling, as he fills a human teenage girl with the essence of his life. Jenna can feel this, feel the hot fluid spurting inside her feminine depths. With each ejaculation, she feels more humiliation and more shame. She feels defiled and diseased. She hears his perverse grunts as he thrusts and cums. 

After what seems to be an eternity, the minotaur’s nuts are completely drained. He finally pulls his penis out of Jenna’s vagina. Virgin blood smears her pale thighs, and his cum trickles out of her pussy down those pale thighs, mixing with her blood. The minotaur uses his fingers to push his cum back into her cunt. 

He smiles as she cries in shame. He never felt better.

He hears footsteps and voices. He turns around and sees more humans approaching. 

He flees the scene. 

Jenna is out of it. She can only hear voices. She barely remembers her dad trying to comfort her. 

She finally finds herself inside the stateroom in her family’s yacht, feeling its motion through the sea.

She finally breaks down crying, crying at her utter degradation mourning her lost virginity. 

And inside her, an egg is furiously assaulted by millions of spermatozoa, until one of them gets inside.


	2. 2

Jenna is back home. She is still processing the feelings she had ever since being raped. Her cheerful, sunny disposition died when that minotaur stole her virginity. Fear and depression now fill her. She has become withdrawn. Word gets out about her rape, and, except for her truest friends, treat Jenna as diseased and defiled. Even so, she tries her best to put those horrible events behind her, focusing on day-by-day events.

But there are more changes. Throughout the weeks, Jenna notices that she is putting on more weight. The slight bump in her teenage belly, and the fact she had not had her menstrual flow since the rape, means only one thing that can no longer be denied. 

Jenna is pregnant. 

She is pregnant by rape.

She is pregnant with a minotaur’s calf. 

She goes to her bed and collapses in tears, sobbing.

Memories of that awful rape erupt again like a volcano. Feelings of rage, humiliation, and shame consume her. The memories of that raping cock forcing itself into her most intimate of places, the feeling of the monstrous semen coating the inside of her fertile womb, keeps replaying. She can imagine millions of minotaur spermatozoa attacking the egg inside her, until one of them penetrated it the way the minotaur’s penis penetrated her girlhood. 

For about a week she shuts everyone out. She spends those days sobbing, with only the calf growing inside her womb to keep her company. The teenage girl is in a maelstrom of confused, terrifying feelings. She hated the thought of a minotaur calf inside her body, but then how was that the calf’s fault? And what if she gave birth? Would she end up killing her own child in a fit of rage from the horrible memories of her rape? 

Her belly swells over the next few weeks. And as her womb expands to accommodate the baby, so does Jenna’s emotional attachment to the baby. 

One day, she learns that the minotaur who had raped her had been captured. She, with her parents, visit the place where the minotaur is being held. 

It is a large room with cages confining various beasts. Jenna had been told that the minotaur would likely to be used for underground gladiator games or maybe sold to a circus. 

She looks at the minotaur, the monster who stole her virginity.

The minotaur looks at Jenna and recognizes her. She still has the same face with the remnants of her baby fat, the golden blond hair growing from her head. 

She wears a green dress covering her body, like the color of the leaves of the island who once inhabited until men armed with guns and nets and billhooks captured him. 

And the minotaur notices a swelling in her baby.

Even though not as educated as her, he knows the swollen belly means that Jenna was pregnant with his calf. He removes the rags covering his crotch, and starts stroking his male organ in memory of raping her, of her teen pussy wrapped around his beastly dick. 

“Me want to go in you again," he says. 

Jenna looks at the minotaur’s brown eyes, and spits at him.   
On her way home, more feelings about her pregnancy and the rape that caused it swirl through her mind. 

After weeks of consideration starting from when she first noticed her symptoms decides to keep the calf, announcing her decision at dinner after she confronted her monstrous rapist. 

“I love my baby,” says Jenna, rubbing her pregnant belly. “It does not matter how it came to be, or what it will look like.”  
Her parents promise to support her, to help her raise her baby, their grandchild. They all embrace, feeling better. 

By her sixteenth birthday, Jenna is hugely pregnant, with her bulging belly dominating her frame. Her walk has changed into a duck’s waddle. She has a quiet celebration with her parents and a few close friends, with chocolate cake being served. The teenage girl looks so beautiful, clad in a maternity dress, her pregnant belly contrasting with her youthful face. She receives presents for her and her new baby. 

A few weeks later, the flow of amniotic fluid down her thighs basically tells Jenna that she is about to give birth, about to become a mother. 

Soon she is in a maternity room, lying on a bed. She can feel the contractions=, and the baby’s head pressing against her dilating cervix. The contractions continue as the cervix gets bigger and bigger. The 16-year old girl moans and grunts as she goes through labor. The labor pains become more intense, her parents holding her hands and encouraging her.   
Jenna grunts loudly as she makes one huge push, feeling something furry brush up against her birth canal. She then hears a cry. 

After twelve hours of labor, her baby is born. 

The new mother holds the baby. The baby is male, and has the head of a cow, with one snout and two ears, though no horns, as they grow during adolescence. The calf’s eyes are closed.

She is in love. She loves her son. Her parents briefly hold him, adoring their grandson. They hand him back to their daughter. 

The teenage girl brings her son to her lactating breast, and the minotaur calf sucks the nipple with his toothless mouth as she pushes the placenta that once nourished him out of her birth canal. 

Jenna could not believe it.

She is the mother of a minotaur.


End file.
